


Who You Are Supposed To Be

by Averil



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averil/pseuds/Averil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle at Hogwarts Hermione walks a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Are Supposed To Be

"The reason I asked you here, Miss Granger, is to discuss your future."

"Oh? Of course, Professor, what is it you would like to know?"

Headmistress McGonagall peered at Hermione over her glasses and sighed. "Miss Granger, you intend to complete your final year of schooling, correct?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Of course!" She rubbed her hands together and looked at the Headmistress nervously. "I didn't expect it to be a problem?"

"It is not so much a problem as a shame. You have more than shown your potential and I believe that schooling may not be exactly what you need right now." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but the Headmistress hurriedly cut her off, "Now Miss Granger, get that expression off your face! I am not denying you entry in the least. I have just a few options I would like to discuss with you, and one of them is the matter of an apprenticeship."

"An apprenticeship?" Hermione blinked foolishly at her former head of house a few times.

"Yes, which is why I would like to know if you have any plans for your future beyond Hogwarts. When we last talked about this you had not."

"Um, well, no plans as such… but it's not that I am unconcerned or uninterested in the future!" Hermione looked at the Headmistress' raised eyebrow and sighed. "I care, I do. I will admit it's odd how unplanned I am for what lies beyond Hogwarts."

"Miss Granger, " the Headmistress began, but was cut off from continuing by Hermione giving out another loud exhalation.

"Oh, please Headmistress! Don't think that I am just intending to stay at Hogwarts out of indecision! I'm not, it's deeply important to me to finish my schooling! Why, I can't imagine not finishing, I am not someone who does not finish school." She finished firmly, mouth tight and hands curled around her knees.

"That is fine, Miss Granger." McGonagall looked at her top student, somewhat exasperated, "but if I may continue?" Without waiting for Hermione to respond, she did just that. "As I just said, there is the option of an apprenticeship. You would continue your schooling but also begin an apprenticeship at the same time." Before Hermione could speak, the Headmistress held up a hand to stop her. "Forgive my lapse," she said, then quickly stood and moved to the fireplace. She leaned down and with a flick of floo power murmured something, before striding back to her seat.

The Headmistress had barely retaken her seat, nor had Hermione finished her blink of confusion, when a tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the desk between them.

McGonagall smiled slightly in humor. "Never thought I would forget about the tea," she muttered distractedly while pouring a cup for each of them. She passed one to Hermione, gestured to the biscuits and continued.

"Just let me give you some information, Miss Granger, before you ask questions."

Hermione nodded slightly and quickly took a sip of tea.

"An apprenticeship is a serious matter, as it will take three to five years to complete. It concentrates on a subject that you plan to spend the rest of your life doing, normally at least, and is also one of the highest academic honors available." The Headmistress paused quickly to grab a biscuit and snap a bite; she then dunked the biscuit in her tea and continued. "I know many Muggleborn students are somewhat let down by the wizarding world's lack of… Universities?" Hermione nodded at the correct term and the Headmistress smiled slightly before offering: "Apprenticeships are in many ways the wizarding world's answer to the Muggle University."

"I have heard of wizarding apprenticeships," Hermione ventured quickly, before bringing her tea back to her lips in an attempt to quiet herself.

"Yes," McGonagall simply nodded, "I thought you ought to have at least come across it." She then chewed at the utterly sodden top of her biscuit. "It is very serious, and a highly sought after opportunity. Several of the professors here at Hogwarts have offered to let you use this year of schooling as a chance to experience an apprenticeship. After this year is over, hopefully you'd choose to continue on with it."

"Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts are sadly not options, as we need to find teachers for them and asking for them to offer a trial form of an apprenticeship is not an option. However, very kindly the professors of Charms, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes have offered you the year to experience what an apprenticeship is like." The Headmistress then gave Hermione a fond smile, "Hagrid also wanted to offer Care of Magical Creatures as an option, but sadly he is not trained to offer an apprenticeship," she quirked her lips, "however he said you are still welcome to train with him."

"Oh, that's very kind…" Hermione trailed off, with a small smile.

"I must admit, I thought you would be more excited, my dear."

Hermione's eyes rounded, "Oh! Please don't be offended, it is a lovely offer and one I am very excited about, and the classes being offered are all very nice…" Hermione offered McGonagall a genuine smile then shook her head quickly, almost as if trying to wake herself up. "It is a lovely suggestion, and one I would love to accept."

The Headmistress sat down the cup of tea she had been sipping from. "Miss Granger, I urge you not to accept now. For one, I will not accept it. This is a very serious decision and you do need to think it over."

"Of course," she said softly, nodding. "So my options are Charms, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes." Hermione looked down at her cup of tea, now sitting empty on the desk, and almost seemed to hold in a sigh. "Well, those are all excellent options, I will consider them carefully."

Headmistress McGonagall nodded and vanished the teacups, tray and biscuits with a wave of her hand. "Please do consider them all carefully, Miss Granger, and know that you do not have to accept any. I just felt you deserved the honor of the option."

Hermione stood, sensing the dismissal. "Thank you very much for thinking of me Profess- Headmistress," she smiled apologetically for the slip, before turning towards the door.

"I do apologize for not being offer myself and Transfiguration," McGonagall said quickly, as Hermione opened the door. "I just have too much on-"

"I understand, " Hermione interrupted quickly, "I do. I am so very happy with this offer and I hope it doesn't appear otherwise."

"Well, I'm glad." McGonagall smiled, reached for a pile of papers on the desk and shuffled them about before she gave a little chuckle, "there is always apprenticing under Madam Pomfrey to become a Medi-Witch, but I know that is not for you."

Hermione looked at her mentor, confused by her laughter. "Really?"

The Headmistress nodded, recovering from her bout of humor. "I didn't really think of mentioning it before, I mean, it's not exactly an occupation you are suited for Miss Granger." She was absorbed in the papers before her, and didn't notice the girl's discomfort at what was probably an unintended slight.

"Of course," Hermione replied, brow furrowed. When McGonagall offered nothing more she turned and left the room.

* * *

' _Not suited how exactly?_ ' Hermione thought disgruntledly as she made her way to the hospital wing. ' _They're all amazing opportunities, but honestly, why couldn't I be a Medi-Witch?_ ' Tapping her foot she waited for the staircase to stop moving. ' _I could be a Medi-Witch, right?'_ She shook her head before giving a tug to the long tassels masquerading as a fringe. ' _Get a grip Hermione, it's not like you even want to be a Medi-Witch…_ '

But that was the issue, was it? Hermione sighed; she had no idea what she wanted to do. There were so many choices, and she knew she could excel at many… but why didn't the Headmistress think she would be a good candidate for Medi-Witchery? ' _Why does it matter, it's not like that was my intention anyway…_ '

She stopped before the infirmary doors, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Am I asking too much? I have always tried to be kind and considerate to you, Severus! But this is my daughter and she is destroying herself! I cannot lose another child!"

' _Mrs. Weasley?_ ' Hermione cautiously stepped through the doors, ear tilted in the direction that the shouting was coming from. The door was shut but the noise and words could be easily made out. Hermione stepped towards the other room, letting the doors of the infirmary swing shut behind her.

"I wouldn't," came a voice cheerfully, which caused a startled Hermione to give a little jump before bringing a hand to her heart. She swung around quickly.

"Luna?"

The blonde Ravenclaw nodded absentmindedly as she stirred the potion she was working on, ingredients and bottles taking up what was normally Madam Pomfrey's desk. "Yes?" She finally responded as she stopped stirring. There was still noise coming from the other room, but muffled now. There was no need to hear what was being said, it was obviously intense.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her curiosity of Luna's presence rising above her interest of what was happening in the other room.

"Helping Madam Pomfrey. She's been a tad overwhelmed and I'm not too bad at potions."

"Really?" Hermione asked, not attempting to hide her surprise nor bothered by the slight insult she was giving. She looked at Luna in confusion.

Luna didn't appear to notice as she chopped something up behind a large potions book. "She stopped by to see Harry not too long ago. She's been visiting the professor since; it's been nearly an hour. The shouting is on and off."

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied, huffing at the odd conversation.

Luna inclined her head towards the door Hermione had been approaching moments ago. "Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione's eyebrows rose slightly at the name, ' _I knew it was her, but still why is she…?'_

"From what I have heard she would like the professor to make a potion for Ginny."

"To cure her?" Hermione blurted in surprise, "is that even possible?" Hermione could have smacked herself on the head. ' _Why didn't I even think of that?_ '

Nodding, Luna began stirring again. "Normally it's really simple, but it seems Ginny was hit by such a dark spell that the standard healing spells aren't working. I suggested some ground Billywig but," she paused, hand stilling for a second, "it wasn't appreciated."

"Yes, well I can see why," Hermione snorted, crossing her arms. "Luna, I don't know why you thought that would be appropriate… Honestly, a ground up levitating bug?"

Luna hummed, "I thought it might help. And it _is_ such a lovely shade of blue."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So," she said, getting back to the topic behind the closed door. "Mrs. Weasley thinks Professor Snape can help?"

"I would presume that is why she is asking him, yes."

"Well as you have been listening one would hope you could do more than presume," she muttered.

"Only the parts I cannot help to hear," Luna said serenely. Using a ladle, she carefully began filling the bottles that lined the desk. "But he won't be able to help."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Luna, mouth twitching in annoyance before she remarked: "Thought you weren't listening?"

"No… I have however been helping Madam Pomfrey monitor the professor and know that he's in no state to be brewing such complicated potions. That's if he could even make it work with whatever ingredients he would surely need."

"Well," Hermione began before snapping her mouth shut quickly as the door to Professor Snape's room opened.

Mrs. Weasley stepped out with red, glossy eyes and a big sniff. She gave a little cough of surprise at seeing Hermione. "Hello dear," she offered Hermione, with an odd little smile to Luna as well.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, flushing with embarrassment, "ah, how are you?"

"It's Molly dear, you're practically family. I'm good. I just came to see Harry, see how he is." Her eyes darted away from Hermione's, "but I really must go now."

"Of course," Hermione replied with a slight stutter. ' _Why lie?_ ' She recovered with a smile. "It was lovely to see you."

Molly looked back at Hermione and then gave her a genuine smile. "You too, dear." She seemed to waver for a moment before rushing the few steps towards Hermione to give her a hug. "Come for dinner tonight? Ron would love to see you, and Ginny… Ginny could use some company." Her eyes then darted back to Luna, who appeared to not be paying attention. They darkened with something that appeared to Hermione as guilt, but before she could dwell on it further, Mrs. Weasley averted her gaze again.

Hermione shook her thoughts away and smiled willingly at the mention of Ron, though she had to force it a bit at the idea of entertaining Ginny. "Yes… of course, I'll come. It would be lovely."

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. "Perfect, well I'll see you at six." Giving Hermione one last smile, she spun on her heel and towards the fireplace. Without any more goodbyes she threw in a bit of floo from the mantle and shouted, "The Burrow!"

Hermione watched as she disappeared in the flames before returning her attention to Luna, who was watching the fireplace sadly. With a complete lack of finesse she muttered to Luna about visiting Harry and hurried past her into one of the private rooms. It was directly opposite the room Mrs. Weasley had just exited.

* * *

Hermione gave Harry a little shove, and once he had moved slightly over (with an annoyed huff) she settled down on the hospital bed beside him.

They lay in silence for several minutes before Harry removed his glasses and began using his shirt to clean them. "So Mrs. Weasley was here before," he offered.

"I know," Hermione said, grabbing his glasses and a tissue from the box beside the bed and cleaning them herself. "I ran into her just now."

"Really? That's odd, she was here about an hour ago," Harry blinked at her in surprise, eyes appearing wider without the glasses framing them.

Hermione reached over and put them back on. "Errands I suppose," she muttered, unwilling to bring Ginny's name into the conversation. "Did you know Luna's here?"

Harry seemed to brighten somewhat. "Oh yeah, she stopped by before she started the potions, was a nice bit of company."

Hermione hmm'd distractedly and pushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear. She tapped her fingers on the bedside table beside her. "Isn't it odd that she's here, and helping Madam Pomfrey with potions?" Hermione snorted. "Really. Luna? She not who I would have chosen to help."

Harry turned to face her and gave her a pointed look. "Who you would have chosen?"

She flushed a little. "Well, I mean, I'm probably a better candidate for helping then someone like Luna is." She fidgeted with the duvet she was lying on top of. "I'm just surprised Madam Pomfrey asked her."

"Well," Harry said, his brow having risen in disappointment as Hermione spoke, "her mum was a Medi-witch so I suppose Madam Pomfrey thought her most qualified."

"Really?" Hermione sighed. "Well, I suppose I should try and enjoy having a little break. Maybe I'll offer some assistance to Madam Pomfrey as well though, give her some extra help."

Harry just looked at his friend and sighed. "Right," he agreed lackluster, before settling himself down again and listening to his friend discuss her future.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Burrow just before six and was swept up immediately by Ron into a big hug before she had even properly stepped out of the fireplace.

"'Mione," he murmured happily into her hair before releasing her and stepping back.

Hermione smiled broadly at him, Ron was always there when she needed him and he would be perfect to help her decide what to do. "Hello Ronald," she said finally, stepping forward to put a chaste kiss on his cheek.

They were caught up in staring at each other until another voice broke in. "Oi, some of us just find that disturbing."

Hermione flushed immediately and quickly took a step back, resulting in her tumbling against the fireplace slightly. She glared at Ron as he muffled a laugh. "Ah, hello George." She brushed a strand of hair behind her hair and prayed for her blush to go away – or at least lessen.

"Oh young love," George declared with a sigh, "sickening isn't it?"

"Quite," said a snide voice from the doorway behind him, and after a second Ginny floated in. The device reminded Hermione of a muggle wheelchair… only without the wheels.

Hermione forced a smile. "Oh, hello Ginny," she said, awkwardly pausing for a second before forcing a bright smile. "You're looking much better," she encouraged.

Ginny just kept frowning, floating in her chair over to where George had gone to sit, "Right," she finally muttered, disbelieving.

There was another uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Ron awkwardly chuckled, scratched the back of his head and invited Hermione to have a walk with him. She agreed and they headed to where they normally conducted any private conversations – Ron's bedroom.

Hermione hadn't realized before what sort of 'private conversations' might happen here now that Ron was her boyfriend. For the second time in the last five minutes she flushed bright red, which only deepened when Ron noticed and flushed too.

' _Oh, god_ ,' Hermione thought, ' _calm yourself, you are just going to be talking…_ ' But this thought was interrupted as Ron pushed her back towards the closed door, and kissed her. ' _Oh._ '

* * *

They were interrupted a few minutes later by a loud banging on the door. "Dinner is in ten!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, in a voice that sounded to Hermione like she knew exactly what they were doing and wanted nothing more than to burst into the room.

"Damn," Ron swore quietly, sounding almost breathless to Hermione's ears. "Yeah Mum!" He called back, "we'll be down soon!"

Hermione's hands, which had been gripping at his arms, moved to his shoulders and gently pushed him off her and away. She heard Mrs. Weasley huff and start down the stairs.

Before Hermione allowed embarrassment to take over, she quickly began talking. "Ginny does look better, like she's sleeping more." She moved to sit on the bed, before pinking again and deciding to sit at the desk instead. Ron smiled at her and took a seat on the bed, his back leaning against the wall.

"Don't get to comfortable," Hermione warned. "George seems… Well, I suppose it's helping him a lot to have you around?"

Ron seemed unsure of which issue to address first. He looked at Hermione with his brow furrowed, before deciding to settle on George. "Nah," he said, shaking his hair out of his eyes, "I think he actually kind of resents me. And I get it," he continued, before Hermione could interrupt, "if I was in his position I would resent me too. I know I'm not taking over Fred's place and I know George knows that as well but," Ron stood up suddenly and looked out the window, his back to Hermione. "I'm sleeping in Fred's bed, trying to do his job… why wouldn't George resent me a bit for that?"

Hermione bit her lip, unsure about saying what she wanted to say or what she thought Ron wanted to hear. "You could always come back to Hogwarts, finish your schooling." She sighed when he said nothing but his back stiffened and his fingers that were tracing the curtain clenched at them instead. ' _So much for what I wanted to say…_ '

"He understands Ron, he knows you're just helping, not replacing." She got up and walked over to him. "He knows," she pressed.

Ron sighed, but his fingers relaxed and let the curtain swing free.

"Yeah," he agreed finally.

There was a tense silence for a moment before Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed upstairs that it was time for dinner.

Hermione felt somewhat bad at how grateful she was for the interruption.

* * *

Hermione suffered through an equally embarrassing and awkward Weasley family dinner. Mrs. Weasley had tutted in annoyance when Ron and Hermione arrived at the table and made several comments about what was appropriate of young people in relationships while under her roof.

George was falsely cheerful with a side of bitter and Ginny just bitter; Hermione didn't know what to say to either of them. She had tried to talk to George about Fred once but hadn't tried again after she seemed unable to say the right thing. With Ginny, Hermione couldn't help but sigh with sadness and annoyance. She felt for the girl and didn't know how she would handle it if she were told she would never be able to walk again… but gods, it made Hermione frown, because Ginny was alive at least.

Mr. Weasley didn't say much either, having thinned and lost most of his remaining hair. He just looked tired, and all he said to her was that he hadn't located her parents yet but thought he was close. That was a situation she didn't want to talk about anyway.

Because of Mrs. Weasley's eagle eyes she left without a goodbye kiss to Ron, without having discussed her options of apprenticeship with him, and with the Headmistress saying she couldn't be a Medi-Witch still ringing in her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I know some things might be confusing at the moment but isn't that the point of a first chapter? XD
> 
> And to address an issue in the story, or something that could be an issue, yes this is a Hermione/Snape story but it is yet pretty much right after the battle so Ron and Hermione are still together, please stick with it through – they won't be together for ever.
> 
> And a big thanks for L. Durven for the beta, I could not have done it without her!


End file.
